1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit device.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2002-343907 discloses an electronic circuit device. The electronic circuit device includes a case accommodating electronic circuit parts, and the electronic circuit parts are sealed by sealant so as to be protected.
Further, another electronic circuit device includes a case and a cover to cover an opening of the case. Electronic circuit parts are arranged in a space constructed by the case and the cover. The space is filled with sealant such as liquid resin. When the liquid resin is hardened, a viscosity of the liquid resin may become low, and the liquid resin having the low viscosity may leak from a slight side clearance between the case and the cover. In this case, the leaking liquid resin may adhere onto an outer wall of the case or the cover.